1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention lies within the jet drive boat art. More specifically, the invention relates to the protection and maintenance of jet drive boats by covering and sealing the input of a jet drive boat from foreign matter.
2. The Prior Art
Jet drive boats powered by a stream of water have become quite popular. The water is usually drawn into an opening in the bottom of the hull and accelerated by an impeller. The accelerated system of water is then forced out through a jet nozzle at a high velocity.
The boat generally operates on the same principle that makes jet aircraft operate. It provides superior response and other characteristics over those of conventional propeller driven craft. Such jet powered boats do not incorporate props, struts, or any other type of substantial protrusion.
Many of the internal working members of the jet drive system are critical in their tolerances and bearing surfaces. The impeller usually spins at a high speed and should not be exposed to substantial foreign matter in its bearing surfaces. The impeller is connected to a drive shaft which is in turn connected to the boat's power unit. The impeller turns through a restricted area having critical clearances and is supported by fine bearing surfaces, to cause the flow of water through a directional element that can be pivoted. The pivoted directional element receives water that has been pressurized and accelerated by the impeller and directs it in a particular direction for steering. It also provides variable thrust, depending upon the angle of attack of the water sprayed out thereby.
The critical nature of the tolerances and the overall operational characteristics of the impeller and directional element must be protected from foreign matter, or they will wear and in some cases, cease to function. Previously to this invention, there has not been any adequate means of covering the inlet opening to the impeller. The problem resided in part due to the fact that the problem could only be solved in an alkward manner by providing a frictionally engaging cover over the inlet grate.
In addition to the foregoing drawbacks to such covers, the implacement thereof when the boat is on the trailer, or in the water, becomes very difficult. As can be appreciated, many jet driven boats are launched from a trailer and a user must reach substantially under water to implace the cover forward of the transom of the hull.
This invention provides a superior cover that seals off the inlet from foreign matter and can be attached easily. The attachment is enhanced by overcenter latching hook that is linked by an eccentric to a handle. The handle after the cover has been implaced over the opening, is merely rotated through a portion of its axis which serves to move a linkage through a hooking engagement movement over the grillwork so that it moves upwardly, over the grillwork and downwardly in secured relationship to pull the cover tightly over the opening. In this manner, the cover is sealed in a strong mechanically linked manner with a linkage that operates a hook for engaging the grate in a facile manner to secure it tightly in sealed relationship to the grate.